The present application relates to linerless label media, and is particularly directed to linerless label media in the form of individual linerless labels, rolls of linerless labels, or combined receipt and label rolls, for examples.
A known combined receipt and label roll 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The combined roll 10 comprises a continuous web 12 of material wound in a spiral around a core 14. The web 12 includes a substrate 16 (FIG. 2) having a front side 18 and a back side 20 opposite the front side. A pattern of adhesive spots or strips 22 are disposed on the back side 20 of the substrate 16. The adhesive pattern 22 covers a relatively small portion of the back side 20, and extends along a longitudinal running axis 24 (FIG. 1) of the web 12.
A thermal-sensitive coating 26 is disposed on the front side 18 of the substrate 16. A release coating 28 is disposed on the thermal sensitive coating 26, and is also disposed on the front side 18 of the substrate layer 16. The release coating 28 prevents adhesive 22 on the back side 20 of the substrate 16 from sticking to the front side 18 when the web 12 is wound on the core 14. A longitudinal perforation 50 extends along a direction parallel to web axis 24. The longitudinal perforation 50 divides the web 12 into a first web portion 51 and a second web portion 52. The adhesive 22 is disposed on the first web portion 51. The second web portion 52 is substantially devoid of adhesive.
During use of the combined receipt and label roll 10 of FIGS. 1 and 2 in a direct thermal printer (not shown), the printer thermally images a portion of the thermal-sensitive coating layer 26 to provide receipt information on the thermally-imaged portion. A movable cutting blade of the printer then cuts the web 12 in cross-section to provide a combined receipt and label 30 as shown in FIG. 3. Alternatively, the web 12 may be cut in cross-section by a user manually tearing it against a stationary cutting blade of the printer to provide the combined receipt and label 30.
In an example use of the combined receipt and label 30 of FIG. 3, a retail merchant (such as a fast food restaurant) attaches the combined receipt and label 30 by way of the adhesive 22 to a purchased item (such as an order made by a retail customer in the fast food restaurant). The attached combined receipt and label 30 functions as a temporary label for the merchant to identify the order to be delivered to the particular customer. After the customer receives the order from the merchant, the customer removes the combined receipt and label 30, separates the first and second web portions 51, 52 at the perforation 50 (such as shown in FIG. 4), and keeps the second web portion as a permanent receipt of the order transaction.
A limitation of the combined receipt and label 30 shown in FIG. 3 is that the adhesive 22 may not provide sufficient adhesion to its intended surface of attachment, and is subject to falling off before reaching the customer. The adhesion force is typically less than 0.5 lbs/lineal inch of adhesive width. Another limitation is that the combined receipt and label 30 can cover up advertising graphics on an intended surface of attachment. As an example, the combined receipt and label 30 can cover up the retail merchant's name and/or logo which are on a coffee cup when the combined receipt and label is attached to the coffee cup. Yet another limitation of the known combined receipt and label 30 shown in FIG. 3 is its lack of durability and its tendency to either tear and/or absorb moisture in a fast food service environment. It would be desirable to provide a combined receipt and label in which such limitations are overcome.